spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Waving Wally
Waving Wally is an animatronic sold by Spirit Halloween for the 2019 Halloween season. It resembles a blond-haired clown dressed in white and black, with red trims throughout. The clown wears white gloves and large black boots. When activated, the animatronic waves continuously and speaks one of three eerie phrases as its eyes light up amber and the nose features flickering red lights. Spirit Halloween's Description "Being the circus greeter for years, Waving Wally looks like a friendly clown, but you better think twice before you get too close. He spent years and years at the circus just trying to become a juggler, but they constantly told him he’d never be good enough. This waving clown is filled with rage, and he uses his fake smile to draw in bystanders. He left the circus, but he still comes around on the darkest of nights to get his revenge. So we’re warning you, you better stay away!" "This six-foot Waving Wally animatronic stands static while waving his right hand. His empty stare and red LED lights will terrify all of your guests, leaving them to question the intentions of every clown they come in contact with from here on out." * Includes: ** Animatronic ** Instruction manual ** 5.9V 1.5A Adapter ** Volume control ** External speaker jack *Product Phrases: ** "Everybody has good childhood memories of the carnival. Follow me, I promise we will give you some new memories you will never forget." ** "You look like a natural for our freak show. If you need a job, I’ll introduce you to the boss, but, uh, all applicants must be dead. That’s not a problem, is it?" * Animated * Constant motion *Motion sensor activated * Step pad compatible (sold separately) * Multi-prop remote activator compatible (sold separately) * Try me button compatible (sold separately) * Battery pack compatible (sold separately) * Adapter Type: 5.9V 1.5A (included) * Cord Length: 5.9 feet * Dimensions: 72” H x 34” W x 28” D * Weight: 14.8 pounds * Material: Plastic, fabric, electronic parts * Care: Spot clean * Imported * Note: Recommended for display in covered areas Trivia *The Clown Door Knocker (2019) appears on the front of the train to the right of this animatronic in the official demonstration video and in the sneak peek. *This is the first Spirit Halloween Exclusive animatronic new for 2019 to be in stock. *This animatronic was leaked a little over a week before Spirit had it officially revealed. *The animatronic went out of stock on the 25th of July for unknown reasons. **It was later revealed that it went out of stock due to Spirit having to fulfill the pre-orders. *Though not originally intended to be included in the front theme, this animatronic was used as a placeholder for the Pennywise (2019) animatronic in the S.S. Rip Tide display in several stores that opened early. *Though not documented in Spirit's official description, one of the animatronic's phrases includes only maniacal laughter and no spoken words. Gallery 01422914-c.jpg|Side view WW.PNG|Website picture 53525A4D-B861-47D8-BE6D-88EEE5295297.jpeg|Front of box gukhkgb.jpg|Close up of face Screen Shot 2019-07-28 at 8.45.26 AM.png|The animatronic in the Reaper's Wharf display Videos Official Listing *https://www.spirithalloween.com/product/174712.uts Category:2019 Category:Animatronics Category:Clowns Category:Seasonal Visions Category:Constant Motion Category:Reaper's Wharf